STUCK
by AdeJung
Summary: Jung Hoseok, dia penyayang. Lemah lembut.perhatian dan ceria. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang semuanya sudah berubah semenjak yoongi meninggalkannya. hyung... jebal... jangan tinggalkan aku pair: yoonseok, kookhope, junghope #sadlove
1. Prologue

Warn! Typo tersebar di mana-mana.

Sad love .bxb.

Happy reading

"Hyung!, jebal... hiks jebal hyung... jangan pergi hiks jangan tinggalkan aku ku mohon! Tetaplah bersamaku hiks,aku tidak mau di tinggal sendirian oleh mu hyung hiks. Dulu hiks kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku hiks, kenapa? Kenapa? Hiks kenapa kau mengingkarinya hiks, kau jahat hyung! Hiks kau jahat. Apa salahku hiks?kau bilang aku terlalu baik untukmu hiks aku akan berubah jadi jahat hiks jika itu bisa membuatmu tetap bersama ku hyung hiks, kumohon hiks jebal hiks kembalilah hyung... hiks

Tbc/hapus?

Halooo

Everybody... aku bawa cerita baru... ehehehe ...

Cerita ini udah lama aku tulis. Cuman baru dapat awalannya, makanya baru aku publish.

ini udah end di wattpad. kalo mau baca kunjungi wattpad aku "adejung1718"

Disini hanya ada tangisan hoseok. Jadi jangan heran kalo hoseok kebanyakan nangis dri pada ngomong.

Semoga menikmati

Inspiration: focus on me(monsta x), wine( suran ft changmo), july (teentop), dont wanna cry(seventeen), and Hard to love (Bolbbagan4)


	2. S (07-30 06:37:42)

warning! Bangtan milik agency,orang tua, keluarga dan ARMY

Bxb.

SadLove.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak hyung! Hiks"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohan hentikan kebohongan ini semua! Hiks"

"Katakan semua ini bohong! Hiks"

"Kumohon berhenti, Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku Hiks... Hiks kumohon tetaplah di sini hyung Hiks... Hiks... "

"Tidak hyung Hiks Tetap Hiks tetap berdiri disitu! HYUNG!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah... hah... haaaahhh" seorang pemuda bangun dengan air mata yg membanjiri wajah manisnya

"Hobie? Kau kenapa?" Tanya jin pada namja tadi. Seokjin langsung memeluknya.

Tangis hoseok pecah saat jin memeluknya,jin langsung mengeratkan pelukkannya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan nyaman kepada hoseok, berharap dapat menenangkan namja yg berada di pelukannya ini.

"Hyung... hiks hyung... jangan hiks tinggalkan aku" ucapnya sesegukan sambil menangis di pelukan jin

Jin mengangguk, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, memberikan tanda bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan namja yg ada dipelukannya ini

"Sudah hobie, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala hobie dari belakang

"Tapi hiks... tap... tapi hiks yoongi hiks yoongi hyung hiks...dia hiks dia meninggalkanku... hiks hiks" tangis hoseok semakin kencang, baju jin pun basah karna airmatanya

"Sstttttt... sudah ya... yoongi mungkin punya alasan mengapa dia meninggalkanmu... ssssttt kau tidak boleh membencinya, sudah ya diam... jangan menangis lagi" ucap jin mencoba menenangkan hoseok dengan jawaban yg bahkan dirinya sendiri ragu akan kalimat itu

"Ani" hoseok menggeleng, melonggarkan pelukannya pada jin dan menatap jin

"Aku tidak hiks.. hiks membencinya hiks... justru aku sangat hiks... merindukannya hyung ... hiks... kapan dia kembali ke sini hyung hiks... bagai hiks mana bisa dia hiks meninggalkannku tanpa hiks mengucapkan kata putus hiks.. aku hiks aku membencinya tapi aku mencintainya hiks..." ucapnya sesegukkan

"Tenag hobie,tenang... ssstttt jangan nangis" jin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Yoongi mungkin sudah bahagia, kau tidak boleh menangis, kau akan semakin sedih jika terus memikirkannya, jadi hapuslah airmatamu dan berhentilah menangis, hyung akan selalu ada untukmu" ucap jin sambil menghapus airmata yg ada di kedua pipi hoseok dengan ibu jarinya. Hoseok hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun

 _Kau harus sabar sayang,mungkin kebahagianmu bukam bersama yoongi_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Cepat kejar aku hyung... ppali! Kekekekeke kau lambat sekali hyung... seperti kura kura kekekekeke"

"Hei tunggu aku! Awas kau jika kutanggakap ya" ucap pemuda yg lebih tua sambil terasenyum

"Ahahahha coba saja hyung tangkap aku... wleeeeekkkkk" pemuda yg lebih muda menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sambil terus berlari

"Aakkh!"

Yg lebih muda menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kebelakang, melihat sang empu yg terduduk di tanah sambil memegang kakinya

"Hyung kenapa?" Tanyanya

"Kakiku sepertinya terkilir Hosiki-a, Ouchhhh! Shit!"

"Beneran hyung?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat

"Hemp"

Hoseok berjalan menghampiri pemuda tadi. Dia berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang empu, yg sedang terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi kakinya yg terasa sakit

"Hyung, gwencana? Apa sakit sekali hyung?" Tanyanya khawatir

Sambil mencoba memegang kaki sang empu

"Ouch! Pelan pelan hoseok-a itu sakit" ringis sang empu

"Hemp? Benarkah hyung? Maafkan aku hiks maafkan aku hiks"

"Hemp? kenapa menangis?" Ucap sang empu bingung, hoseok menggelengkankan kepalanya lalu menghambur memeluk sang empu.

"Nah.. kenakau bocah! Ketangkap, kan sudah hyung bilang, hyung akan menangkapmu" ucapnya sambil membalas pelukan hoseok

"Ha?" Hoseok melonggarkan pelukannya,dan sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang empu

"Kekekeke kau percaya Jika kakiku beneran terkilir huh?" Ucap sang empu sambil tertawa

"Yak! Hyung! Kau mengerjaiku? Ini curang namanya!"

"yg terpentingkan aku dapat menangkapmu sayang" ucap sang empu kembali membawa hoseok kedalam pelukannya

"Ah~ yoongi hyung jahat ih~" ucapnya lagi sambil memukul dada yoongi lalau menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada yoongi

Tes,

Tes,

Tes,

Hujan?

"Hiks... hiks... hyung..."

Seorang pemuda manis, menangis di bawah derasnya hujan di samping pohon dekat lapangan. Ia teringat kenangan indahnya bersama mantan kekasih atau bisa di sebut masih kekasih, karna sampai sekarang tak satu pun daru mereka berdua mengucapkan kata putus

"hyung..? An gwaencana hyung hiks... bogosipeo"

Tbc

Yaampun huweeee

terhura ada juha yg baca ni ff. thankyu Ahsanriri22 udah jadi the frist review :D/ apaan bahasa inggri gue elah

semoga suka sama cerita ini huweeeee. Gua ampir nangis nulis nya. Ini sadlove, ga ngejamin happy end. Ehehehe

 **like** coment nya jangan lupa... supaya aku makin semangat buat nge upnya...


	3. T

Warning! Bangtan milik keluarga, orangtua , bighitEnt ARMY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sadlove,bxb

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

"Hyung! Lihat lihat! Indah sekali pemandangannya" dia berbicara sangat antusias

"Kau senang? Heump?"

"Eump" dia menganggukkan kepalanya antusias "sangat... sangat senang..."

"tapi kan kau takut ketinggian"

" ah majjayo. Tapi kalau bersama hyung aku tidak takut"

"Aigo~ pacarku yg manis ini sudah pintar merayu rupanya" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut yg muda

"Ah~ apaan hyung ih"

Merekapun tertawa bersama. Melihat pemandangan kota dari atas sungguh menakjubkan.di tambah lagi bila bersama orang yg di cintai.

"Emp... hyung? Kenpaa ini tinggi sekali" ucap yg lebih muda saat kursi bianglala yg mereka tempati berada di puncak

"Kau takut?" Tanya yg labih tua

"Hemp" yang lebih muda mengangguk tanpa menatap yg lebih tu

"hosiki" panggil yg lebih tua. Yg di panggilpun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara

Cup

Yoongi mengecup hoseok tepat di bibirnya. Awal permulaan hanya sekedar menempel, lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan, hisapan bahkan gigitan kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook pov

Aku menatap miris pada namja yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini. Sudah berbulan-bulan dia seperti ini, sering terdiam dan menangis sendirian.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sendiri, aku selalu menemaninya, lebih tepatnya 'mengikutinya' kemanapun ia pergi.

Mengapa mengikutinya? Karna dia tak pernah menganggapku ada di sampingnya. Dia hanya memikirkan yoongi yooongi dan yoongi. Bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pendidikannya. semenjak yoongi hyung pergi, dia menjadi seperti ini .

.

.

.

.

.

Tlingting

Notifikasi di ponselku berbunyi, tak lama bunyi yg sama terdengar dari ponsel lainnya, yg ku yakini adalah miliknya. Ku lihat ia masih menatap bianglala itu dari tadi.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengambil ponselku dari saku jacket dan melihat notifikasi tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(foto yoongi jimin)**

Yoongi_ HappyHoliday New hair love @p.jm

3.354 likes

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengacak kasar rambutku. Frustasi. Ya aku tau ini akan muncul cepat atau lambat . Tapi, namja yg di hadapan ku ini bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaannya? Apakah kalian tidak mau mengerti bagaimana perasaannya? Setidaknya cukup pahami saja masalahnya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Seharusnya kalian jujur padanya, dengan begitu dia bisa bahagia. Tidak seperti ini cara membuatnya bahagia, kalian salah. Kalian hanya memberikan harapan palsu padanya dan membuat lukanya bertambah dalam.

Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku kedalam saku. Ku lihat namja yg ada didepaku ini mulai meraih posel dari saku jacket yg dia gunakan.

Dan benar saja , 2 detik kemudian

Air mata keluar berlomba-lomba membasahi wajahnya serta pipinya yg chuby. Tangis nya pecah. Inginku merengkuh tubuh yg lebih kurus dariku itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Tapi... sekali lagi . Untuk kesekian kalianya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjaganya dari jauh.

"Hyung... hiks... bahkan kau dan aku lebih dekat hyung... hiks hiks ... ak akan buktikan kalau aku lebih pantas dari dia hyung... hiks... aku akan membunuhnya."

Aku terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yg keluar dari bibir manisnya. Mataku membulat. Pikiranku menolak untuk membenarkan bahwa namja yg dulunya manis,lemah lembut penyayang ini sekarang mau menjadi iblis?aku menggelenggkan kepalaku.menghapus setiap pikiran negatif yg timbul karna perkataannya. Dan kembali menarik nafas kasar

Dia terus seperti itu setiap hari.aku menatap miris bukan hanya padanya, tapi juga pada diriku sendiri.

Bodohnya aku yang mengharapkan dia membalas perasaanku.

Bodohnya aku yang terus berada di dekatnya meski sekalipun ia tak pernah menganggap aku ada.

Bodohnya aku yang mengikuti kemanapun langkahnya pergi.

Bodohnya aku yang tidak bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Bahwa aku mencintainya, menyayanginya lebih dari seorang sahabat dan kakak-adik.

Bodohnya aku yg masih mau menunggu nya, yg bahkan dia masih mencintai orang lain yg jelas-jelas orang tersebut tak akan pernah kembali .

"Semoga penderitaan mu cepat berakhir hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **kalo ada yg ingin di bilang. riview ya. ini short story**

Peluk cium

아데

Ps.buat sidersnim... gua sedih.

Udah itu aja


	4. U

Warning! Bangtan mililik tuhan YME, BigHitEnt, keluarga, saudara ARMY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia akan membunuhmu " ucap jungkook saat memasuki rumah seokjin

"Ha? Maksud mu kook" ucap jin melihat jungkook heran

"Dia akan mebunuh mu jim" ucap jungkook lagi

"Tidak masalah kook, aku yakin hobie hyung tidak sungguhan dengan perkataannya. Ini satu- satunya cara agar hobie hyung membenci yoongi hyung dan segera melupakannya" ucap jimin santai sambil duduk di hadapan taehyung

"Tapi yang kita lakukan ini salah!"

"Apa salahnya jungkook? Kita hanya membuatnya melupakan yoongi hyung" ucap taehyung.

"Dia tidak bahagia hyung! Dia tersiksa. Tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaannya dengan yoongi hyung. Dia terus mengharapkan yoongi hyung kembali, bahkan dia rela merubah dirinya!" balas jungkook sambil menahan emosinya

"Tidak kook, dia tidak akan berubah kook-a. Aku tau kau menyukainya dan kau cemburu karna dia masih menyukai yoongi kan?. Kau tidak boleh egois kook-a kau juga harus mengerti perasaannya" jawab jin yg tertuju untuk jungkook. jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangan nya sehingga kuku jarinya memutih. Berusaha menahan amarah agar tidak terjadi keributa disini.

Niatan dia kesini hanya ingin bicara baik-baik tanpa kekerasan dan ingin segera menyelesaikannya.

" dia tidak bahagia hyung, dia kesakitan. Kalian pikir, dengan kalian menjadi yoongi hyung, dia akan menjadi lebih baik? Tidak hyung tidak!. Dia harus tau kebenarannya hyung, kebenaran bahwa yoongi hyung sudah tiada!" Ucap jungkook membentak, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, jadi lebih baik dia segera pergi dari situ .

semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terdiam.menatap jungkook. Seolah jungkook sedang melakukan pembrontakan secara brutal

"Aku akan memberi tahunya sendiri, meskipun akhirnya dia membenciku. Setidaknya dia tidak lagi hidup di dalam bayang-bayang yoongi hyung lagi" ucap jungkook sebelum menutup pintu rumah jin. Mereka-taehyung,jimin jin hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

Peluk cium

아데


	5. C

Warning! Bangtan milik Tuhan YME, BighitEnt, keluarga, saudara ARMY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Jungkook pov

Hari ini aku berniat ingin menceritakan semua kebenarannya kepada hoseok. Jadi seperti biasa aku langsung ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.walaupun dia tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanku. Yang terpenting aku dapat memastikan dia baik-baik saja secara langsung, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia

Aku berjalan kerumahnya.saat aku sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, aku melihat dia sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya. Aku masuk dan mendekatinya

"Hai hyung... tumben pagi-pagi sudah keluar? Kau mau kemana?" Sapaku yg lebih tepat adalah tanyaku padanya, membuat ekspresi sesenang mungkin. berbanding terbalik dengan apa yg ada di fikiran dan hatiku saat ini yg sedang tersenyum kecut.

Seperti biasa, dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku lebih tepatnya dia tidak menganggap keberadaanku yg ada di dekatnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut ketika dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku

"Segitu berharganyakah yoongi hyung di matamu dan hatimu hinggaku tak dapat menggantikan posisinya di hatimu? Aku juga ingin menjadi orang yg berharga dalam hidupmu hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengikutinya, dia berhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya di luar toko.

Ku dengar suara bel toko berbunyi. Menandakan ada pelanggan yg masuk ataupun keluar. Segera ku alihkan pandanganku ke toko. Dan benar hobie hyung keluar, membawa bunga baby breath . Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat itu adalah bunga kesukaan yoongi hyung.

Dia berjalan melewatiku dan sampai di halte bus. Kami menaiki bus yang aku sendiri tidak tau kemana tujuannya.

Kulihat dia duduk sambil tersenyum melihat bunga yg ada di pegangannya.

Baru ini kulihat ia tersenyum. Tersenyum miris lebih tepatnya. Meskipun ia tersenyum, satu dua tetes air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yg indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bus yang kami tumpangipun berhenti di sebuah halte, aku mengikutinya turun

Dia berjalan pelan sambil mengucapkan kata " hyung tunggu aku" dia terus mengucapkan kata itu sepanjang jalan

Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari jalan ini, aku menyadari tujuannya.

Jalan ini?

Jalan ke rumah yoongi hyung . Mau apa hobie hyung datang kemari?

.

.

.

Kami sampai di depan rumah bernuansa alam, bukan terbuat dri tumbuhan, tetapi rumah yg berwarna hijau, dinding rumah yg di tumbuhi tanaman menjalar yg di rawat dengan sangat baik dan pekarangan rumah yang penuh dengan tanaman.

Ya. Itu adalah rumah yoongi hyung

Yoongi hyung tinggal sendiri di rumah itu. Dia mengecat rumah itu sesuai warna kesukaan hoseok hyung. Temanyapun dia mengikuti hoseok yg lebih suka keindahan. Jadi dia membuat rumah ini seakan taman yang indah.

Hoseok hyung masuk ke halaman rumah itu dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Aku mengerutkan kaningku. Berfikir keras atas apa yg hoseok lakukan. kenapa dia menetuknya? Mengapa tidak masuk saja langsung? Bukan kah dia punya kuncinya?

Aku berfikir. Sampai suara ceklekan pun tersdengar. Menandakan pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Menatap tak percaya pada wanita itu. Begitupun wanita itu, dia tampak terkejut atas kedatangan kami.

Ekhem.. kedatangan hoseok hyung lebih tepatnya.

Aku dan wanita itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba hoseok hyung langsung jatuh di pelukannya dan menangis.

Wanita itu terkejut,lalu melihat ke arahku seolah berkata "kenapa dia kemari?" .aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku,menandakan aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Eomma..." hoseok mengeluarkan suranya yang serak karna menangis

"Iya sayang, kenapa? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya wanita yg di panggil eomma oleh hoseok hyung. Dia adalah ibunya yoongi hyung

"Eomma..." ucap hoseok pelan

"Hemp?ada apa sayang?" jawabnya sambil memeluk erat hoseok dan mengelus lembut rambutnya

Mereka masih di depan pintu sepeti tadi, tanpa ada niatan salah satu dari mereka beranjak dari posisinya

"Eomma... hiks... mana yoong...i hyung... hiks"

"Hemp?" Ibu yoongi hyung menatapku, memberikan isyarat bahwa aku harus membawa hoseok pergi. Aku meggerti isyarat itu lalu mendekat ke tempat mereka

"Emp... hoseok syang? Sebaiknya kau pulang, di luar dingin, yoongi tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini" air mata menetes dari kedua mata ibunya yoongi hyung "dan kau harus merelakannya sayang, membiarkan dia dan mendoakan yg terbaik untuknya" lagi-lagi air mata keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa di kontrol oleh kedua mata ibunyà yoongi hyung

"Jungkook" panggilnya padaku "bawa hoseok pulang, pakaikan ia jacket, dia bisa deman jika lama-lama di luar" ucap nya padaku

"Ne eomma" aku mengangguk lalu merengkuh tubuh hoseok hyung,dia tidak menolak, ah... lebih tepatnya tidak merespon perbuatanku.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibunya yoongi hyung, lalu pamit pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami baru berjalan beberapa meter dari rumah yoongi hyung, tapi tiba-tiba ia lemas dan terjatuh, aku yg refleks pun hanya mampu menahannya.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk menawarkan diri menggendonnya. Dengan cepat aku berjongkok di depannya

"Naiklah hyung, aku akan menggendongmu"

Dia hanya menatapku sebentar dan naik ke punggungku tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun

Aku menggendongnya menuju halte terdekat, saat aku ingin menaruhnya di bangku, tiba-tiba saja dia berbicara "bawa aku ke taman kook-a" aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju taman

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman aku menurunkannya, mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di bawah pohon yg agak rindang.

Hari semakin siang, tapi udara tidak juga panas. Kulihat hobie hyung sedikit menggigil. Terlihat dari jari-jari tangan dan bibirnya yg bergetar.

inginku rengkuh tubuhnya, mecium bibir manisnya agar membuatnya hangat. Tapi... itu semua hanyalah hayalku, berharap hoseok hyung dapat menerimaku, dia bahkan tak pernah menganggap aku ada di sekitarnya

aku mengambil syal dari dalam saku mantelku dan melilikkannya di leher hoseok hyung.

Kulihat dia lebih mendingan, dia tidak menggigil lagi seperti tadi.

"Syukurlah" monologku, lalu memperhatikan keadaan di taman. Tidak ramai, karna ini sangat dingin. Aku juga mulai kedinginan di sini.

Brakkkk

Ku alihkan pandanganku melihat asal suara. Aku terkejut melihat hobie hyung. Membanting ponselnya ke tanah tpi malah mengenai batu yg ada disitu sehingga menimbulkan suara yg kudrngar tadi

"hyung... hiks... hyung! Kapan kau kembali? Aku akan berubah jika kau kembali! Hiks apa hiks a-pa hiks... aku harus membunuh hiks diriku sendiri hiks... ini hiks ini sakit hyung... hiks hiks... hiks"

Dia menangis, meraung raung sambil memukul mukul dadanya.

Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya dan menyayatkan pisau itu ke tangannya

"HYUNG!"

Tbc

Ini tinggal 2 chap lagi . Huhuhuhuhu kok sedih ya nulisnya...

Udah deh banyak banget cakap aku.

 **review nya** jan lupa ya...

Peluk cium

아데


	6. K

Warning! Typo bertebaran. Bangatan milik tuhan YME, bighitEnt, keluarga, saudara ARMY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" Teriakku yg syok karna tiba tiba dia menyayat tangannya sendiri.

Aku panik, ketakutan. Takut hal hal yg buruk terjadi padanya.

Aku langsung membuang pisau itu sembarangan. Kututupi tangannya yg sudah mengeluarkan darah akibat sayatannya tadi. Aku semakin panik saat darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

Dia hanya diam dan tersenyum lalu berkata "hyung, lihat! Aku sudah bunuh diri, jadi pulang lah kekorea" ucapnya pelan tapi masih bisa ku dengar

Aku terdiam, lalu melepaskan tangannya kasar dan kuraih kedua pundaknya.

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkata. aku kecewa,sangat kecewa dengannya. Bisa bisanya dia melaķukan hal bodoh ini?

"Hyung! Lihat aku! Lihat!" Aku memengang kedua bahu hoseok hyung. Memerintahkannya untuk melihatku, tapi tetap- dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain melihat ku dengan tatapan kosong

"Hoseok! Tatap aku! Ku bilang tatap mataku!" Aku mengeraskan peganganku pada bahunya "yoongi hyung sudah tiada! Dia sudah meninggal! Sadarlah hyung! Sadar!" Aku kembali mengeraskan suaraku padanya

"Hyung... sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Yoongi hyung sudah tiada! Dia sudah tenang di sana hyung! Dia-dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita semua!" Ucapanku semakin mengeras saat yg kudapat hanya respon gelengan tak percaya dari hoseok hyung

Mendengarku berteriak, hoseok hyung membelalakkam kedua matanya lalu menepis kedua tanganku dan pergi berlari

Akupun berlari mengejarnya. Sambil berlari Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, bodoh bodoh bodoh! Jungkook kau bodoh! Hoseok hyung mungkin akan membencimu karna kau membentaknya! Dasar bodoh!

Aku terus mengejarnya. Dia terus berlari sudah puluhan meter kami berlari. Akhirnya diapun berhenti dan berjalan biasa

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak kenapa kenapa. Sengaja memberikan jarak agar dia bisa menenangkan pikiran nya.

Sampai di sebuat jembatan, kulihat dia berhenti dan melihat pemandangan dari atas jembatan. Aku memutuskan untuk mendekat. Mencoba mengikis jarak di antara kami. Dan aku berdiri di sampingnya.

 **jungkookpovend**

Jungkook berjalan mendekati hoseok. Dia berdiri di samping hoseok sambil melihat air yg mengalih di bawah jembatan itu.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Tiba-tiba hoseok berbicara. Jungkook yg bingungpun hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan hoseok

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya hoseok lagi

"Tidak" jawab jungkook tanpa memalingkan wajahnya menghadap hoseok

"Aku bertanya yg sesungguhnya, apa kau tidak lelah terus mengikutiku tanpa tau kemana dan akhirnya bagaimana?" Ucap hoseok

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya jungkook heran sambil memalingkan wajahnya menghadap hoseok

"Aku tau kau selama ini mengikutiku. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melupakan yoongi hyung, dan kau taukan aku tidak mencintaimu dalam artian yg lebih dari adik-kakak. Tapi mari kita rubah itu semua" ucap hoseok kembali melihat ke sungai

"Maksudmu hyung?"

Jungkook berfikir keras. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan yg keluar dari mulut hoseok

Hoseok hanya memalingkan wajahnya melihat jungkook. Dia sedikit menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan mencium jungkook tepat di bibirnya

Mereka berciuman lama. Tanpa ada nafsu , hanya ada hati diantara mereka. Tak lama hoseok meneteskan air matanya.

Jungkook yg sadarpun, melepas tautan bibir mereka dan segera menghapus airmata hoseok dengan ibu jarinya

"Hyung... uljimayo..." ucapnya

Hoseok hanya tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah jungkook

 **tbc**.

hai **zielavienaz96** makasih udah riview ff gua. iya di wp lebih rame,mungkin karna gua juga lebih cepet ngerespon comen di sana. jinja? udah baca di wp? unchhhh * terharu yg belom bisa move dari ff ini.

pengen buat squel sih, tapi masih di pikirin gimana konfliknya.

jan bosen baca ff gua ya. jangan lupa follow gua juga di wp udah follow belom? awas klo belom /maksa/ eh gua baik kok ga maksa . ㅕㅕㅕㅕ

Peluk cium

아데


End file.
